My Happiness
by Snowysmiles
Summary: Kebahagiaan adalah ketika dirimu mampu memahami apa arti dari ketulusan. Bahagia adalah ketika dirimu mampu memilih dan menjalani takdir dalam hidupmu. A SIBUM story / GS / OS / HAPPY SBLD, PEGAXUE :)


**My Happiness**

.

.

.

"Siwonnie, kamu tidak pulang ?" Seorang yeoja dengan gaun longgar sebatas lutut berjalan tertatih menghampiri sosok namja tampan yang tengah menatap layat televisi didepannya.

Namja tadi mengalihkan tatapannya kepada sosok cantik istrinya. Ya, **Choi Kibum** memang istrinya. Dan akan selalu menjadi istrinya. Seulas senyum merekah diukirnya ketika uluran tangannya disambut genggaman lembut tangan Kibum.

"Apa kamu tidak lelah setiap hari menanyakan hal yang sama pada suamimu, Kibummie ?" Namja tampan dengan wajah layaknya pahatan maestro terkenal itu bergerak menjepit ujung hidung bangir istrinya.

"Appooo ~~" rengeknya manja sambil mengusap bekas jepitan jemari suaminya, **Choi Siwon**.

Siwon mengintip raut wajah istrinya yang bersembunyi dibalik rambut panjangnya yang terurai. "Jeongmal appo ?"

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Tapi langsung melototkan kedua bola matanya saat benda lembut sudah mendarat mengecup bibirnya.

"Agar istriku cepat sembuh," goda Siwon sambil mengusap puncak kepala istrinya.

Mendengar kalimat godaan yang terlontar dari bibir suaminya, tentu saja membuat kedua pipi Kibum dipenuhi rona merah. "Sudah, jangan menggodaku lagi. Cepat pulang…"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku pulang jika perutmu sudah sebesar ini ?. Aku akan terlihat seperti namja jahat yang tega meninggalkan istrinya yang sebentar lagi akan melahirkan."

Jemarinya menelusuri wajah tampan suaminya. Agak aneh memang jika status mereka sebagai suami – istri tapi harus hidup terpisah. Apalagi Kibum seringkali mendapati suaminya yang tampan sengaja mengunjunginya meski hari sudah larut malam. Terkadang Siwon rela membatalkan pekerjaannya karena mendapat kabar keadaan Kibum yang kurang sehat akibat usia kandungannya yang sudah melewati bulan keenam.

"Choi halmeoni akan mencarimu. Dan juga istrimu yang sesungguhnya." Terselip rasa sedih ketika bibir merahnya harus menyebut yeoja yang menghuni istana megah keluarga Choi adalah istri yang diakui oleh semua orang. Tidak sepertinya. Kibum memang sudah menikah dengan Siwon yang notabene memiliki istri yang teramat cantik bak putri di negeri dongeng. Namun, pernikahannya dengan Siwon yang kini sudah memasuki tahun kedua, hanya berlandaskan sebuah perjanjian diatas kertas bermaterai. Kibum menyewakan rahimnya untuk dibuahi oleh Siwon.

.

.

.

**Cast : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Rate : T+**

**Genre : Family, Hurt / Comfort, Romance**

**Desclaimer :**

I own nothing, except this story.

All Super Junior members belong to GOD and their self.

If you don't like this story or couples, leave this site quitely.

!** GS**

.

.

.

***Flashback***

Awal mula perjanjian ini terjadi karena **Jessica Jung**, istri sah yang dinikahi Siwon dengan pesta luar biasa megah tidak mampu menghasilkan keturunan. Beberapa bulan setelah menikah, dokter keluarga Choi memberikan vonis jika rahim Jessica harus diangkat akibat ada sebuah kista yang bersarang didinding rahimnya. Setelah melakukan pembicaraan dengan keluarga Choi, mereka sepakat untuk menyelamatkan nyawa menantu keluarga mereka.

Masalah lain muncul ketika Siwon diketahui sebagai putera tunggal keluarga Choi. Kerajaan Choi yang menguasai perekonomian Korea harus memiliki penerus yang berasal dari benih Choi yang terhormat. Choi halmeoni yang memegang kuasa penuh dengan kehidupan Siwon – yang merupakan cucu kebanggaannya – memberikan usulan untuk menyewa rahim salah satu yeoja dengan bibit terbaik. Imbalannya, yeoja yang menyewakan rahimnya untuk dibuahi Siwon, akan mendapatkan setumpuk uang dengan nominal yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Ketika orang kepercayaan Choi halmeoni menyodorkan beberapa foto yang disertai riwayat hidup yeoja yang akan menyewakan rahimnya, nama Kim Kibum saat itu langsung menarik perhatian Choi halmeoni.

Hanya dalam waktu kurun dari 2 minggu, yeoja berparas cantik layaknya malaikat sudah resmi menyandang gelar Choi. Dan tentunya pernikahan ini hanya diketahui segelintir orang. Media tidak boleh mengetahui aib keluarga Choi. Segala hal tentang penyakit yang diderita Jessica serta pernikahan Siwon dengan Kibum, semuanya sudah diatur oleh yeoja tua itu dengan rapi.

Sosok Siwon yang gagah dan begitu dipuja banyak yeoja, akan dengan mudah mencari yeoja yang rela menyewakan rahimnya untuk dibuahi. Tapi Choi halmeoni berpikiran lain. Sosok yeoja yang mengandung calon penerus kerajaan Choi harus benar-benar diperhitungkan.

Sayangnya, Siwon yang cenderung sebagai namja penurut dan tidak pernah membangkang setiap ucapan yang diperintahkan halmeoninya, tidak sekalipun berkata tidak. Termasuk ketika dirinya dijodohkan dengan anak keluarga Jung. Siwon tidak memiliki jejak kasih dengan yeoja manapun selama ini. Jessica Jung adalah satu-satunya yeoja yang berhasil mendapatkan Siwon. Dalam artian, Jessica berhasil menguasai Siwon secara fisik. Namun dalam segi perasaan, Siwon tidak sekalipun memiliki ketertarikan dengan paras cantiknya.

Banyak rekan bisnisnya memuji Siwon karena berhasil mendapatkan Jessica yang merupakan seorang model. Pujian yang didengar namja pemilik dimple smile itu hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala atau senyuman tipis.

***Flashback END***

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil memarkirkan mobil Audi hitamnya disalah satu garasi yang kosong, sosok tampan Siwon berjalan lesu menapaki anak tangga memasuki pintu megah keluarga Choi. Ekor matanya melirik jam yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya. Hampir tengah malam dan ia pasti akan mendapatkan semprotan dari halmeoninya karena pulang terlalu larut.

"Choi Siwon."

Dan benar seperti dugaan Siwon, suara berat dari sosok yang dihormatinya menginterupsi langkah kakinya yang akan menapaki anak tangga menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2.

"Ne, halmeoni," sahutnya dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak menghampiri sosok yeoja dengan rambut hampir tertutup uban.

"Lagi-lagi kamu menemui yeoja itu. Kamu hanya perlu membuahi rahimnya tanpa perlu mengunjunginya setiap saat. Kamu memiliki Jessica yang merupakan istri sahmu." Tangan keriputnya menutup majalah fashion yang berada dalam pangkuannya.

"Aku juga harus memperhatikan kondisi Kibummie, halmeoni. Dia sedang hamil tua dan sebentar lagi melahirkan."

"Aku akan mengirimkan bodyguard untuk berjaga didepan rumah yeoja itu jika kamu menginginkannya. Tapi kamu tidak perlu menemui yeoja itu lagi."

"Bodyguard ? Itu sama halnya halmeoni membuat Kibummie stress dengan keberadaan orang bertubuh kekar dan menyeramkan itu. Aku akan menjaga istriku." Siwon bersikukuh akan menjaga Kibum meski yeoja dengan senyum membunuh itu hanya dianggap sebelah mata oleh halmeoninya.

"Istri ? Dia bukan istrimu, Choi Siwon. Dia hanya menyewakan rahimnya demi setumpuk uang."

"Dia bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh uang yang halmeoni sodorkan padanya. Seharusnya sejak dulu aku menikahi Kibum, bukan Jessica."

Amarah Siwon kembali memuncak setiap kali halmeoninya menyinggung status sosial Kibum yang kurang sepadan dengan keluarga Choi.

"Selalu kalimat itu yang terlontar dari mulutmu. Jessica memiliki kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki yeoja itu. Setidaknya Jessica tidak membuat malu keluarga Choi dengan penampilannya yang elegan."

"Oh benarkah ? Menantu yang halmeoni banggakan itu bahkan saat sedang tidak ada di rumah. Istriku yang cantik itu bahkan sedang sibuk melakukan pemotretan dengan balutan bikini. Demi Tuhan… Aku ingin menghentikan permainan bodoh ini, halmeoni," seru Siwon dengan suara setengah membentak.

"Choi Si – akhh – " Telapak tangan yeoja tua itu merayap didepan dadanya dan meremas pakaian yang melekat padanya. Kedua bola matanya terbelalak lebar sembari mulutnya ternganga. Seluruh tubuhnya mengejang menahan denyutan rasa sakit yang merayapi jantungnya.

"Halmeoni…" pekik Siwon dengan wajah terkejut. Pasalnya baru kali ini mendapati halmeoninya menampakkan rasa sakit didepan matanya.

"Sa – sakittthh," bisik yeoja tua itu dengan bibir bergetar. Hidungnya berusaha menghisap udara sebanyak mungkin sementara bibirnya mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan hingga membuat derap langkah kaki menghampirinya.

Beberapa bodyguard yang berjaga didepan pintu utama rumah keluarga Choi langsung membawa tubuh renta itu menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Siwon bergegas menghubungi dokter keluarga.

.

.

.

"Halmeoni sakit ?" Kibum membanting sendok yang digenggamnya dan berjalan tergesa menghampiri Siwon yang duduk disalah satu kursi yang mengitari meja makan.

Siwon mengunyah kue kering yang disajikan diatas piring yang diletakkan ditengah meja makan. Kepalanya hanya mengangguk sekali yang bermaksud membenarkan ucapan istrinya. "Semalam aku kembali bertengkar dengan halmeoni. Dan pada akhirnya halmeoni merasakan sakit pada dadanya." Tangannya meraih cangkir berisi teh hangat yang ada didepannya.

"Halmeoni sakit apa ? Apa sangat parah, Siwonnie ?"

Setelah membasahi tenggorokannya dengan teh hangat yang dibuatkan Kibum untuk dirinya, Siwon sedikit menggeser kursi yang didudukinya. "Halmeoni tidak apa-apa. Hanya terlalu banyak pikiran membuat kondisi tubuhnya kurang stabil." Telapak tangan kanannya menepuk pahanya sendiri, memberikan isyarat pada istrinya agar berpindah duduk dipangkuannya.

"Aigooo ~~ Kenapa ada gajah yang duduk dipangkuanku, hmm ?" goda Siwon.

Kibum akan turun dari pangkuan Siwon tapi kedua lengan Siwon sudah melingkari perut buncitnya. "Bukankah aku gendut, Siwonnie ? Lebih baik aku turun saja."

Siwon menggigit kecil lengan Kibum yang terlapisi cardigan putih. "Ibu hamil memang sensitif sekali, eoh ?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau membuatmu kesakitan." Kibum masih berusaha melepaskan kungkungan lengan suaminya.

"Ibu hamil juga sangat menggoda."

"Aku sedang hamil, Choi Siwon." Kibum mencoba memberi peringatan saat ujung jari panjang suaminya sudah bermain didepan tali gaun yang dipakainya.

"Ya… Ya… Ya… Kalau begitu kamu harus menciumku agar suamimu yang tampan ini tidak melirik yeoja lain."

"Awas saja sampai aku mendapati dirimu bersama yeoja lain. Aku akan mencubit perutmu sampai lebam."

"Untuk itu… Bibirmu ini – " Siwon mengusap bibir merah istrinya dengan permukaan ibu jarinya. " – harus memberikan kecupan untuk bibir merana ini." Siwon mengetukkan jemarinya didepan bibirnya sendiri.

Selanjutnya, kedua bibir itu memagut lembut sembari meresapi perasaan yang disalurkan melalui sentuhan bibir dua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu.

"DEMI TUHAN. KALIAN SANGAT MENJIJIKKAN !" Suara menggelegar yang berasal dari ruang tengah, membuat 2 insan yang dimabuk cinta itu melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka.

"Halmeoni…" cicit Kibum dengan wajah tertunduk. Tidak berani menatap langsung wajah pimpinan utama klan keluarga Choi.

"Halmeoni… Jangan membuat istriku ketakutan," seru Siwon dengan nada tak terima ketika ujung telunjuk halmeoninya mengarah langsung pada wajah Kibum.

Yeoja dengan penampilan mencolok itu berdecih. Tatapan matanya yang bersembunyi dibalik bingkai kacamata persegi tidak mengurangi aura kejam yang menguar dari tubuhnya. 4 bodyguard dengan wajah menyeramkan berdiri dibelakang yeoja tua itu.

"Aku sudah mengetahui jika janin yang ada dikandungan yeoja itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Untuk itu, aku akan meminta tandatangan yeoja itu untuk mengurus surat perceraian kalian setelah dia melahirkan. Dan juga perjanjian untuk menyerahkan bayi yang dikandungnya kepada keluarga Choi dengan imbalan uang yang dia inginkan." Tangannya mengambang diudara kemudian menarik sebuah map yang disodorkan salah seorang bodyguardnya. Yeoja tua itu melemparkan map berwarna hijau itu diatas meja makan hingga beberapa kertas putih tercecer keluar.

"Pengacara keluarga Choi akan mengambil surat perjanjian ini dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Jadi, nona Kim, pastikan berapa nominal angka yang kamu inginkan." Tatapan matanya memandang rendah sosok Kibum yang terus meremas gaun longgar yang dipakainya. "Dan Choi Siwon… Bukankah seharusnya kamu berada di Itaewon untuk rapat ? Jadi rapat yang kamu maksud adalah di rumah kumuh ini ? Mengecewakan…"

"Halmeoni !"

"Yah, aku akan segera pergi. Jadi nona Kim, jangan terlalu berharap pada cucuku. Siwon tidak pantas bersanding dengan yeoja sepertimu."

.

.

.

Sepatu kulit itu terus menapaki lantai rumah sakit terkenal di Seoul. Tidak dipedulikan tatapan heran dari beberapa pengunjung rumah sakit ataupun tatapan kagum dari perawat yang berpapasan dengannya ditengah lorong rumah sakit. Yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini adalah ruangan istrinya dirawat. Salah satu tetangga Kibum memberikan kabar jika istrinya masuk rumah sakit lebih awal akibat ketuban sudah pecah.

Padahal saat sedang menerima kabar tentang Kibum, Siwon sedang memimpin rapat dengan beberapa perusahaan yang menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan Choi.

"Siwon-sshi ?" Namja dengan balutan kemeja biru muda itu mencari asal suara yang menyerukan namanya. Dan disampingnya sudah berdiri seorang dokter dengan senyum menawan.

"Ne, Choi Siwon imnida."

"Ah, jadi benar ucapan Kibum-sshi tentang suaminya yang tampan. Oh ya, aku dokter kandungan yang akan menangani persalinan istri Anda. Kim Ryeowook imnida."

"Bagaimana keadaan Kibummie ?"

Yeoja muda itu tersenyum paham melihat raut wajah khawatir yang tercetak jelas pada ekspresi Siwon. "Kibum-sshi sudah berada di ruang operasi. Ada beberapa prosedur yang membutuhkan persetujuan keluarga dekatnya. Untuk itu, Anda harus menemui perawat yang akan menjelaskan beberapa prosedur mengenai jalannya persalinan istri Anda."

Siwon mengangguk cepat. Yang ia utamakan saat ini adalah proses persalinan Kibum yang tidak bisa ditunda. Sesegera mungkin ia berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang sudah ditunjukkan oleh dokter muda tadi.

.

.

.

Garis wajahnya terus mengeras setiap menatap lampu merah yang berada tepat diatas pintu ruang operasi. Proses persalinan sudah berjalan lebih dari 30 menit dan belum ada tanda-tanda jika bayi yang ada dalam rahim Kibum menangis keras.

Dan ketika suara tangis malaikat kecil pecah, Siwon langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdiri tepat didepan pintu operasi. Menunggu salah seorang perawat yang akan melongokkan kepalanya keluar ruangan. Siwon tidak bisa berhenti mengucap syukur ketika suara bayi yang berasal dari ruang operasi tidak berhenti menangis. Malaikat hasil buah cintanya dengan Choi Kibum sudah menghirup udara dunia. Siwon tidak sabar ingin segera mendekap buah hatinya dan membesarkan anaknya bersama Kibum.

"Jadi, yeoja itu sudah melahirkan ?"

Siwon berjengit kaget saat mendapati halmeoninya sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan wajah datar. Siwon memiliki firasat buruk mengenai kedatangan halmeoninya ke rumah sakit. Apakah yeoja tua itu serius memisahkan bayi yang baru lahir dengan ibunya ?

"Halmeoni ? Aku akan tetap memilih Kibum. Aku akan menceraikan Jessica."

Ucapan Siwon hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala. Tangannya merogoh tas jinjing yang dibawanya lalu menyodorkan map hijau yang tempo hari teronggok di meja makan.

"Kibum sudah menandatangani perjanjian ini. Dia bersedia bercerai denganmu dan menyerahkan anak itu tanpa imbalan apapun." Siwon menatap tak percaya saat matanya mendapati tinta yang tergores diatas nama Kibum.

"Ini pasti rekayasa. Kibummie tidak pernah menandatangani perjanjian ini."

"Terserah. Aku sudah menyerahkan proses perceraianmu kepada pengacara keluarga. Dan hak asuh anak sudah pasti jatuh ketangan keluarga Choi."

Setelah selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, seorang perawat keluar dari ruang operasi sambil mendekap sesosok bayi dengan kulit berwarna merah terang.

"Aku akan membawa bayi itu pulang. Dan Choi Siwon… Aku ingin detik ini juga, dirimu tidak boleh menemui yeoja bernama Kim Kibum."

Ketika pintu operasi terbuka lebar, 2 orang perawat dengan pakaian berwana hijau terang keluar ruangan sembari menarik ranjang. Dan ketika Siwon akan berjalan menghampiri sosok lemah istrinya yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri, langkah kakinya ditahan oleh cekalan 2 orang bodyguard.

"Aku sudah memberimu peringatan, Choi Siwon. Jangan menemui yeoja itu. Dia bukan istrimu."

"ANDWAE ! Kibummie… Kibummieeeee~~" Jeritan pilu seorang Choi Siwon tidak bisa membuat pintu hati Choi halmeoni terbuka. Tubuhnya berusaha memberontak namun 6 bodyguard langsung menahan gerakannya. Bahkan suntikan obat penenang harus mengalir ditubuhnya akibat kuatnya pemberontakan yang dilakukan pewaris tunggal keluarga Choi itu.

.

.

.

BRAK

Pintu dengan pelitur warna putih itu terbuka lebar. Siwon berdiri diambang pintu dengan nafas terengah. Kedua tangannya mendekap erat bayi mungil berusia 7 hari yang merupakan darah dagingnya. Sepasang matanya mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru ruangan yang mampu terjangkau retina matanya.

Suasana rumah yang sudah lebih dari 2 tahun ditempatinya terlihat lengang. Bahkan cenderung sepi tak berpenghuni. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ia takut jika pilihan yang telah diambilnya sudah terlambat. Siwon terlalu takut dan pengecut untuk melawan halmeoninya. Ia tidak berani memutuskan untuk mempertahankan Kibum sebagai pendampingnya, ibu dari anaknya. Selama ini Siwon sudah mematuhi semua ucapan dan keinginan halmeoninya. Segala urusan duniawinya seolah dikendalikan oleh yeoja berusia 72 tahun itu.

Dan ketika Siwon ingin mempertahankan sesuatu yang ia anggap berharga dalam hidupnya, ia sudah terlambat. Rentang waktu seminggu sejak ia terakhir kali bertemu istrinya di rumah sakit, Siwon sama sekali belum menghubungi Kibum. Lebih parahnya, terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan yeoja luar biasa itu, Kibum dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri akibat obat penenang yang diberikan dokter setelah melahirkan.

Sejenak, Siwon memilih menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding didekatnya. Kepalanya merunduk lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada dahi bayi laki-laki yang belum memiliki nama. Bagitu banyak calon nama yang akan disandang bayi laki-laki itu namun Siwon bersikukuh bahwa Kibum yang harus menentukan nama untuk keturunannya. Bau susu menguar dari kulit putih pucat bayi yang tengah terlelap dalam hangatnya. Siwon tersenyum miris, dulu, selama Kibum mengandung, yeoja itu selalu mengatakan jika bayi memiliki aroma tubuh yang khas. Dan sekarang Siwon membuktikannya. Ada aroma susu yang melekat kuat ketika pucuk hidungnya mengendus aroma kulit anaknya.

Seketika raut wajahnya berubah sendu. Tidak ada Kibum disampingnya. Sebelumnya, Siwon sudah menghubungi rumah sakit dan dokter yang membantu persalinan Kibum. Dan jawaban yang didapatnya sama, Kibum sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, 4 hari setelah melahirkan. Tidak ada informasi apapun yang Siwon dapatkan selain gelengan dari setiap orang yang ditemuinya.

Siwon menatap lekat wajah lelap bayi mungil itu, bentuk bibirnya yang sedikit tebal mengingatkannya pada bibir Kibum.

"Aegya… Apakah kamu merindukan eomma, huh ?" Setetes airmata merangsek keluar dari kelopak mata namja tampan itu. Ia tidak bisa menipu dirinya jika ia turut merindukan Kibum. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun menganggap pernikahannya dengan Kibum sebagai sebuah perjanjian. Ia terlanjur jatuh hati dengan sikap lembut Kibum, tutur katanya yang sopan, serta senyuman yang tersungging dibibirnya selalu membuat hatinya nyaman. "Appa akan berusaha mencari eomma. Kibummie eomma pasti merindukanmu, jagoan kecil."

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya pelan memasuki rumah mungilnya. Kakinya bergerak secara tak sadar menuju kamar yang terletak tepat disamping kamar utama. Kibum sengaja mempersiapkan ruang kosong disamping kamar utama untuk kamar anaknya kelak. Tempat tidur bayi sudah dipesan sejak jauh hari. Bahkan dalam urusan mendekorasi ruangan, yeoja berpipi tembam itu langsung turun tangan. Memilih warna cat, menempelkan berbagai hiasan lucu pada dinding kamar, serta menentukan tirai yang terpasang pada jendela kamar.

Ketika Siwon menapak masuk kedalam ruangan yang memang disediakan untuk bayi yang berada dalam dekapannya, bibirnya bergetar menahan isakan. Hanya dengan melihat dekorasi ruangan bayi, mampu mengingatkannya pada sosok istrinya.

'Kibummieee ~~' jerit hatinya.

SRAKKK

Siwon terperanjat kaget saat mendengar suara gesekan yang berasal dari pintu kamar. Dan ketika membalikkan tubuhnya, sepasang matanya dengan jelas menangkap siluet tubuh yeoja. Meski Siwon tidak secara langsung menatap wajahnya, tapi ia begitu hafal dengan punggung itu. Hanya ada satu orang yeoja dikehidupannya yang memiliki punggung itu. Punggung itu milik Choi Kibum.

"KIBUMMIEEE ~~" jeritnya dari dalam kamar. Tidak dihiraukan teriakannya yang melengking sudah membuat sesosok bayi tergugah.

Kakinya bergegas menapaki jejak langkah yeoja itu. Tatapan matanya tak lepas dari sosok yang sudah berada jauh didepan matanya. Tidak peduli jika setiap langkah kakinya menubruk benda mati yang dilewatinya. Yang Siwon inginkan sekarang adalah meraih kembali istrinya. Choi Kibum adalah istri yang sesungguhnya.

Seandainya Siwon tidak memikirkan bayi yang didekapnya, ia pasti akan mampu mengikis jaraknya dengan Kibum. Tapi ia masih memiliki pikiran untuk mengutamakan keselamatan bayi rapuh itu. Nafasnya terengah. Seluruh emosi dan pikirannya yang kacau membaur menjadi satu. Kedua kakinya berhenti tepat di pintu utama rumah mungil itu. Ia tidak akan mungkin bisa meraih sosok Kibum – yang masih terus berlari kecil – menapaki jalan mungil yang akan membawanya keluar dari pekarangan rumah mereka.

"Oooeekkkkk… Unggg… Oeeekkkkk…." Tangis bayi itu pecah. Dan mampu tertangkap jelas oleh sosok Kibum yang sudah hampir keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya. Kedua kakinya secara serempak membeku ditempatnya ketika suara tangis bayi yang begitu menyayat hati merongrong hatinya sebagai seorang ibu.

Mengesampingkan pikirannya yang terus menyerukan perintah untuk terus melangkah kedepan. Kibum memilih membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Siwon berdiri diambang pintu rumah dengan mendekap seorang bayi mungil. Begitu mungil hingga Kibum hanya mampu menangkap segumpal kain berwarna biru mencolok yang membungkus tubuh mungil si bayi.

Dengan langkah bergetar, yeoja dengan balutan sweater pink cerah itu beranjak mendekat. Menghampiri Siwon yang masih setia mengayunkan tubuhnya untuk menenangkan bayi dalam dekapannya. Sepasang matanya terus terpancang pada sesosok tubuh yang terbungkus kain biru itu.

"Aegyaaa ~~" bisiknya lirih saat matanya menangkap dengan jelas wajah bayi itu. Batinnya sebagai seorang ibu menjerit sakit karena tidak pernah berusaha untuk berjuang mendapatkan kembali keturunannya.

Bayi itu terus menangis dengan wajah hampir memerah. Siwon berusaha memindahkan bayi dalam dekapannya kepada Kibum. "Dia ingin minum. Dia membutuhkan ASI darimu, Kibummie," gumam Siwon.

Menuruti dorongan hatinya sebagai seorang ibu, Kibum mengulurkan kedua lengannya kedepan. Menerima bayi dengan berat ±3.5 kg itu. Suara tangis bayi laki-laki itu membuat seulas senyum tersungging dibibirnya. Segumpal daging yang selama 9 bulan ini mengisi rahimnya terlihat sehat dan menggemaskan.

Siwon meraih bahu Kibum, membawanya mendekat kedala pelukannya. Dengan usapan tangan dipucuk bahu Kibum, namja tampan itu seolah memberi isyarat agar mereka segera memasuki rumah mungil itu.

.

.

.

Kibum tidak berhenti mengusapkan punggung jari tangannya pada permukaan pipi bayi yang kini sedang menghisap puting payudaranya. Bayi itu menghisap dengan kuat sumber makanan pokoknya. Pipinya terlihat menggembung setiap menghisap puting payudara ibunya.

"Dia mirip denganmu, Siwonnie," ucap Kibum pelan, nyaris berbisik. Ia takut jika suaranya malah mengganggu aktifitas bayinya yang sedang mengisi perutnya yang lapar.

Siwon mengulum senyum bahagia. Bibirnya mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada pipi Kibum. "Benarkah ? Perawat di rumah sakit juga mengatakan yang sama."

"Namanya siapa ?" Kibum mengulurkan ujung jarinya untuk menyeka cairan bening yang mengalir dari sudut bibir sang bayi. Rupanya bayi itu sangat rakus sehingga membuat cairan ASI yang disedotnya meluber keluar. Sejak dilahirkan kedunia, bayi laki-laki itu belum merasakan cairan ASI yang berasal dari kedua payudara ibunya. Hanya susu formula yang pertama kali dikonsumsinya.

"Aku belum memberikannya nama. Aku hanya memanggilnya Choi junior kk ~~" Siwon mengulas senyum geli setiap ia mengingat penggilan yang ia berikan pada bayinya yang tampan. Kibum menengokkan kepalanya lalu mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku ingin kita berdua memberikan nama untuk bayi ini," lanjut Siwon sambil merapikan helaian rambut hitam Kibum.

"Minho… **Choi Minho**."

Kibum kembali menengokkan kepalanya saat tidak mendengar suara sahutan dari namja yang duduk disampingnya. Dipandangi wajah tampan Siwon yang tengah memandang jauh kedepan. Entah memikirkan apa. Beberapa detik kemudian, namja tampan itu sudah mengulas senyum yang amat dirindukan sepasang mata Kibum.

"Choi Minho ?" Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya ketika sebaris nama meluncur dari bibir suaminya. "Nama yang sangat bagus. Aku menyukainya, Kibummie."

Suasana kembali hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku memutuskan untuk bertahan denganmu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan memilihmu. Aku ingin kita berdua memiliki keluarga bahagia."

Kibum menatap sepasang mata Siwon. Tatapan mata yang selalu membuatnya percaya dengan setiap untaian kata yang dilontarkan bibir merahnya.

"Choi halmeoni ?" ucap Kibum dengan suara bergetar. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ekpresi wajah yeoja tua itu ketika menginginkan bayi yang berada dalam kandungannya. Ia teramat takut jika suatu hari ia harus kembali kehilangan bayi yang sudah ada dalam dekapannya. Selang beberapa jam setelah kesadarannya pulih pasca operasi, sang uisa yang membantu proses persalinannya memberitahu jika bayinya sudah diambil paksa. Dan Kibum cukup tau siapa pelakunya. Karena ia sudah membubuhkan tandatangannya diatas kertas bermaterai yang membuatnya kehilangan status sebagai istri Choi Siwon. Serta kehilangan malaikat yang diimpikannya selama ini.

Memahami jika istrinya masih memiliki beban mental akibat ancaman halmeoninya, Siwon mengusapkan telapak tangannya pada mahkota kepala istrinya. "Aku sudah menghubungi pengacara keluarga, aku memintanya untuk mencoret namaku dari ahli waris keluarga Choi."

"Istrimu ?" Kibum memandang ragu pada Siwon.

"Istri ?" Kedua alis tebal Siwon terangkat naik. Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa berani menatap langsung mata Siwon. "Istriku hanya dirimu, Choi Kibum. Tidak ada yeoja lain yang bisa menggantikan posisimu sebagai pujaan hatiku."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Jess – " Jari telunjuk Siwon sudah menempel didepan bibir merah Kibum. Menghentikan kata yang akan keluar dari bibir yeoja yang dicintainya.

"Jangan memikirkan hal lain. Kita akan memulai hidup baru."

Namja tampan itu begitu terpesona dengan kecantikan istrinya yang bertambah 3 kali lipat. Lebih cantik dan memesona. Siwon mulai mengikis jarak wajahnya dengan Kibum. Ujung hidungnya bersentuhan langsung dengan ujung hidung Kibum, sebelum bibirnya melumat bibir merah itu dengan penuh kelembutan.

Keduanya hanyut dalam ciuman yang menuntut. Bibir mereka saling memagut lembut dan menghisap satu sama lain. Ciuman yang menunjukkan betapa kedua insan manusia itu saling memiliki perasaan yang berbalas dan begitu murni.

"Anggghhh ~~"

Kibum mendesah kecil saat salah satu telapak tangan Siwon menyentuh anggota tubuhnya. Kontan saja Siwon menjauhkan wajah dari Kibum.

"Waeyo ?" Siwon menatap istrinya dengan wajah was-was.

"Jangan disentuh. Terasa sedikit nyeri karena baru kali ini aku menyusui Minho," ujar Kibum dengan wajah setengah menahan malu.

Mengetahui maksud ucapan istrinya, Siwon segera menarik telapak tangannya dari salah satu anggota tubuh Kibum dan merutuki ulahnya. "Mianhae. Sepertinya aku harus menunggu lama, ya ?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya 2 bulan saja, Siwonnie." Kibum menepuk pelan pipi suaminya. Tak lupa ia menyunggingkan senyuman yang begitu memikat.

"2 bulan ? 1.440 jam ? Ya Tuhan !"

.

.

.

**5 tahun kemudian….**

"Eommmaaaaaaaa ~~ Oppa jahattttt…." Seorang anak kecil dengan rambut pendek berlari kecil menghampiri Kibum yang sedang berkutat dibalik meja pantry. Kedua tangannya langsung menggelayut dikaki sang eomma.

Setelah selesai menghias menu makan siang untuk anaknya, Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buah hatinya. "Sulli… Minho oppa tidak jahat. Minho oppa hanya ingin bermain denganmu, chagi." Telapak tangan yeoja cantik itu mengusap rambut halus **Choi Jinri**. Atau biasa disapa dengan nama Sulli.

"Chirooooo…." Bocah perempuan itu melepaskan kungkungan lengannya dari kaki jenjang eommanya. Kedua tangannya sudah dilipat didepan dada sambil memasang wajah kesal. Bibir merahnya dimajukan beberapa centi. Kibum yang melihat anaknya sedang merajuk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aigoooo… Sulli marah dengan eomma, eoh ?"

Bocah berusia 4 tahun itu hanya diam sembari menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Minho oppa ?"

"Unggg ~~ Minhoo oppaa unggg ~~~ emmhh ~~ melucak boneka Sulli, eommaaaa ~~"

Kibum mencubit gemas pipi anak perempuannya. Sepasang mata jernihnya selalu membuatnya tidak tahan jika terlalu lama meninggalkan anak-anaknya.

"Jinjja ?" Sulli merengut kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. "Bagaimana jika nanti eomma melakukan magic dengan bonekamu, chagi ?"

Wajah murung Sulli seketika berbinar cerah. "Tjintjayo eommaaa ?" Wajahnya mendongak. Menatap sepasang mata eommanya dengan raut penuh pengharapan.

Kibum hanya memamerkan senyumannya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hmm.. Asal nanti malam Sulli tidak boleh tidur ditemani eomma, ne."

"Ne !" jawabnya riang.

Sebenarnya Kibum tidak melakukan magic apapun pada boneka Sulli. Yeoja cantik itu juga tidak membelikan boneka baru untuk anaknya. Ia hanya menjahit setiap robekan pada bagian boneka yang dirusak oleh anak pertamanya, Choi Minho.

.

.

.

"Lelah ?" Kibum memijat pelan bahu Siwon yang sedang duduk bersandar pada sofa yang menghiasi ruang televisi.

Namja tampan dengan balutan t-shirt tipis itu membuka kelopak matanya yang semula terpejam. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada paras cantik istrinya yang menyunggingkan senyum kepadanya. Ah… Betapa beruntungnya Siwon. Setiap melihat senyum yang merekah dari bibir merah Kibum, rasa lelah yang bergelayut ditubuhnya langsung menguap seketika.

"Sedikit. Tapi jika istriku yang cantik memberikanku ciuman pasti rasa lelahku langsung hilang."

"Ish… Selalu saja meminta imbalan." Meski terlihat enggan, toh pada akhirnya Kibum menyodorkan bibirnya hingga menempel selama beberapa detik pada bibir suaminya.

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum lalu menariknya mendekat. Setelah yeoja cantik itu menempati ruang kosong disebelahnya, tangan kanan Siwon mengusap perut buncit Kibum.

"Bagaimana aegya ? Apa hari ini aktif bergerak ?" Siwon masih sibuk mengusap perut Kibum yang berisi calon keturunannya kelak.

"Hari ini sangat aktif. Apalagi ketika aku duduk mengawasi Minhonnie bermain bola di taman belakang, aegya sangat aktif bergerak."

"Hmm… Aku sudah tidak sabar melihatnya lahir didunia, Kibummie." Siwon merundukkan kepalanya kemudian mengecup permukaan perut buncit istrinya.

"Tapi kamu harus siap untuk mengurusi 1 lagi bocah hiperaktif di rumah ini, Siwonnie." Kibum menyelipkan kelima jemarinya pada helaian rambut hitam suaminya. Membiarkan suaminya yang tampan mengecup sembari membelai perutnya.

"Ya, aku selalu siap. Apalagi jika kita menambah satu anggota keluarga baru. Aku akan sangat siap, Nyonya Choi." Siwon mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan senyum menggoda. Tapi tamparan pelan malah mendarat dibahunya.

"Anak didalam perutku ini belum lahir, Choi Siwon."

"Karena itu, aku sudah memikirkan calon anggota baru keluarga Choi sejak dini kk ~~"

PLUK

Siwon tersentak kaget saat merasakan sebuah benda tumpul mengetuk kepala bagian belakangnya. Dengan berat hati namja tampan itu harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah Kibum.

"APPAAAAAAA !" Semburan teriakan kencang langsung didapatkan oleh Siwon ketika kepalanya menoleh kebelakang.

"Minhonnie ? Kenapa kamu belum tidur siang chagi ?" Kibum beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri bocah berusai 5 tahun yang masih berdiri dibalik sofa.

"Appa mau membelikan Minhonnie ice cleam, eommaaaa ~~ Iya kan, appa ?" Mata bulat Minho memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi pada Siwon yang sudah dibanjiri keringat dingin. Bukan tatapan menggoda Minho yang membuatnya bermandikan peluh, tapi deathglare yang dari Kibum yang membuatnya diam tak berkutik.

Berusaha meredam rasa kesalnya akibat ulah suaminya yang diam-diam memasok makanan yang kurang pantas diterima anak seusia Minho, Kibum meraih kedua tangan mungil Minho. "Chagi, bagaimana jika ice cream diganti dengan pudding cokelat ?"

Tubuh bocah laki-laki itu meloncat-loncat kegirangan dengan senyum lebar terpasang dibibirnya. "Ne.. Ne… "

Kibum mengulas senyum puas bisa membujuk Minho. "Sekarang Minhonnie masuk ke kamar dan tidur siang. Dan ketika Minhonnie bangun, pudding cokelat akan eomma berikan. Bagaimana ?"

Minho mengangguk cepat kemudian berlari terbirit menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

"Padahal aku akan mengiyakan permintaanmu untuk menambah anggota keluarga baru. Tapi jika diam-diam kamu terus memberikan makanan seperti itu kepada anak-anak kita, aku harus berpikir ulang, Choi Siwon !" Kibum berjalan meninggalkan suaminya yang duduk termenung di sofa.

"Ayolah, Kibummie. Kita harus membicarakan ini lagi ~~" rayu Siwon dengan wajah memelas.

Kakinya mengkuti langkah kaki istrinya yang berjalan memasuki ruangan yang kelak akan menjadi kamar untuk anak ketiga mereka. Siwon sengaja menggunakan waktu akhir pekannya untuk melakukan dekorasi ulang pada ruangan yang dulu pernah dihuni Minho dan Sulli. Terutama ia harus mengganti warna cat ruangan serta memasang baby box yang baru.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau membicarakan ini lagi," tolak Kibum dengan tangan dikibaskan diudara.

"Kalau begitu – " Siwon sengaja memutus kalimatnya dan melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu istrinya. " – membicarakan mengenai imbalanku untuk hari ini. Bagaimana ?" Bibirnya mengecup leher jenjang Kibum dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi.

"Sepertinya masih bisa dibicarakan." Yeoja dengan rambut hitam panjang itu mendadak memutar tubuhnya lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Siwon. Bibirnya mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada bibir tipis Siwon yang sudah dimajukan.

Sementara itu, sepasang orang dewasa itu tidak menyadari jika dua buah hati mereka sedang mengintip dari balik pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup rapat. Ya ampun….

"Whoooaaaa…. Appa dan eomma akan membuat adik untuk kita, Sulli," seru Minho sambil menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan wajah berbinar bahagia.

"Unggg ~~ Won appa hngg ~~ Bumm eomma tiyap mayam celalu belisyik, Minho oppaa ~~ Unggghh ~~ Ahhhh ~~~ Unggghhh ~~" ucap Sulli sambil berusaha mengingat suara desahan yang ia tangkap setiap saat berdiri didepan kamar kedua orangtuanya.

"Jinjjayo ?" Sepasang mata bulatnya menatap adik perempuannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Ah.. Nanti malam kita mendengarkan appa dan eomma membuat adik untuk kita. Arraseo ?"

"Hnggg ~~ Arraceo oppaa ~~"

Ya Tuhan…..

**_END_**

.

.

.

Maaf terlambat posting FF :3 ~~ Semoga senang dengan project FF yang sengaja dilakukan oleh beberapa author di sini xoxo… :)

Tidak ada batasan waktu untuk sekedar menuangkan imajinasi yang berada dalam tempurung kepala setiap orang. Termasuk SiBum Love Days ini… Ya, publish FF ini aja udah termasuk dalam hitungan terlambat karena SBLD dirayakan tanggal 15 – 16 Mei ini. Tapi sekali lagi bukan bermaksud melupakan atau mangkir dari event yang diadakan tiap tahun, namun memang sedang dalam kondisi bertubrukan dengan tugas kuliah. Jadi… Mohon dinikmati karya sederhana dari author Snowysmiles.

Untuk para readers yang aku sayangi *peluk satu-satu* tolong jangan menggunakan panggilan formal lagi. Panggil nama boleh :3

Hello… Deean imnida ^^

Kalian bisa memanggil dengan Dee / Deean. Tapi kebanyakan memanggil dengan nama Dee xoxo… Tidak usah sungkan.


End file.
